The three who made a legacy
by ILOVEHULK
Summary: Aaron Cross would go down as a legend but only to the few people who actually knew his story. Cross is part of the legacy but it was not only him...there are three. Slash Aaron/Edmund NO HATERS PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS I'M WATCHING BOURNE LEGACY AND I DECIDED TO WORK ON THE PREQUEL TO MY STORIES MY LIFE IS A DARK ONE FULL OF BROKEN GLASS AND FLAME FOREVER BURNING, THIS IS MY FIRST LEGACY FIC SO BE NICE AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-:

NAME: The three who made a legacy

CHAPTER: 1

"This way Cross remember you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will b-" with that Aaron took a right then left punch then a right punch followed by a swift kick knocking both the cops out. Breathing heavy Aaron bolted the gray stairs knocking the door to the police station open running up the gray stairs and as soon as he got to the roof he reached for his cell-phone "Ed it's Aaron" Edmund Pevinsie sat on the other side of the line "Aaron what happened we have not heard from you in ye-" Aaron cut him off panic lacing his voice and face "Ed not now I'm in trouble and I need you to meet me an Kenton street take the 34th highway and there's a old where house to the right I need you too walk in there and find me okay?" Ed nodded even though he knew Aaron couldn't see it "Okay but…" Aaron was mildly annoyed by now "No more questions Ed I will explain it when you come" Ed sighed "Okay I will be there in fifteen minuets" Aaron nodded "Okay bye"

Edmund couldn't get his car to move fast enough and finally he got to the old where house just as Aaron told him. Meanwhile Aaron sat on a old table at the where house trying to stich up a re-opened wound which was proving to be difficult "Aaron?" a terrified voice spoke that made Aaron whip his head around too see one of his few best friends staring at him in complete shock.

"What the Hell happened?" he said not able to move any closer to the other man so Aaron walked closer to him, he grabbed Ed's arm "Ed calm down this is nothing" the other man let out a small laugh of shock as he gazed upon his friend "This is not nothing Aaron this is something…something big" Aaron tried and failed at masking the guilt in his eyes "Aaron you know you cant lie to me please tell me what's going on" Ed had brought there faces close together so Aaron could see he was serious "If I do you and Lucy would both be in danger" Edmund sighed "I wouldn't worry about that he replied with a laugh because where both coming with you" "Ed I cant-" "No Ed interrupted you as I can see are knee deep in something pretty dangerous and I'm not letting you do it alone" he whispered "Thank you" Aaron replied looking straight into deep chocolate eyes Edmund smiled "Now please let me stich you up and you can tell me what happened" Ed said in a kind voice "Are you sure you want to do this" Aaron asked hesitantly Edmund let a broad smile grace his face "I'm sure now please let me help you" Aaron nodded "Right this way" and directed Edmund down the hallway.

OKAY THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS I'M WATCHING BOURNE LEGACY AND I DECIDED TO WORK ON THE PREQUEL TO MY STORIES MY LIFE IS A DARK ONE FULL OF BROKEN GLASS AND FLAME FOREVER BURNING, THIS IS MY FIRST LEGACY FIC SO BE NICE AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (-:

NAME: The three who made a legacy

CHAPTER: 2

Edmund slowly carefully weaved the tread in and out of the flesh in Aarons arm it had been almost eerily quite after Aaron had told him the whole story, Edmund was one of the few people he could trust but there was one more person he could trust with hiss secrete…

***FLASHBACK***

A twelve year old Aaron Cross sat on the grassy Earth of his back yard, he glanced over at the burgundy haired girl next door bouncing up and down and up and down "Are you not a little old to be jumping on a trampoline?" he asked the girl who looked about his age she stopped abruptly frowning at him "Are you not a little young to be questioning people about what they can and can't do?" she replied clearly annoyed. Aaron smiled at the young brunet her blue eyes boring holes though his head he smile shaking his head "I guess I am" she sat there on the other side of the fence there looking at him "I'm Lucy" she said reaching her hand across the fence so he could shake it he gave her a little smirk reaching his hand over to do the same "Aaron" he replied "Aaron that's a nice name what is it like A-a-r-o-n" he nodded "I like A-r-r-o-n but yeah that's it" she gave him a wide smile "You must be bored" Lucy observed "Why do you say that?" Arron asked a little confused "Well she explained I feel like there are better things we can do than jumping on a trampoline and lying on the ground" he gave a small smile "And what we plan on doing?" her smile grew larger complementing her beautiful face "Come on and I will show you" she urged him as he jumped the fence.

***FLASHOUT* **

"So that's what really happened?" Aaron nodded "And that's why we don't hear from you often?" all Aaron could do was nod afraid his voice would crack from the overwhelming sense of guilt from the fact that he had only talked to his best friends twice in the last three years "I'm sorry" he chocked out "God Aaron Ed said his voice laced with a sad humor you have nothing to be sorry for I…I just we where so worried about you and we didn't know if you where alive or dead…no take that back we knew you could survive we just we missed you…we needed you…I needed you"

***FLASHBACK***

"Ed Lucy screamed is auntie May home?" a voice from the floor above them also screamed it's reply "No she went out for the day with some friends she said she's staying at a hotel for the night and uncle Harriet is on a business trip he took Eustace with him" "Who's Ed?" Aaron asked "My older brother" Lucy replied as a young boy who looked only a little older then Lucy with Jet black hair dark brown eyes and a handsome pale face "Why?" the young boy asked before laying his eyes on Aaron and scanning him over as if looking for something out of place "This is Aaron Lucy said where…friends…I was going to take him out to the woods you want to come?" Edmund looked Aaron over for a little longer before he replied by saying "Sure" Lucy let out a bright smile "Great I'll go get my bow and arrows you boys stay here I'll be back soon!"

***FLASHOUT***

"So do we have enough of a head start on them to grab Lucy and explain this to her?" Aaron shook his head "They have been on my trail for a while besides it's better if she dose not get involved I don't think either of us want to see her get hurt" Edmund nodded in agreement "Your just about stitched up my car is waiting out front with some fake passports you ready to go?" Aaron gave him a look "I told you to meet me you where here in fifteen minutes and brought fake passports even though you had no clue what I brought you here for?" "Hey Ed said defensively it's you I figured breaking the law would probably be involved!" Aaron smile punching the older man "Shut up!" Ed smiled "Oh and there are guns in the back" Aaron gave him a shocked look "You're a nutcase!" Edmund smiled running to the car "Yeah but I'm still older!" now it was Aaron's turn to smirk at his best friend "But somehow I will always be taller!" "Okay now it's your turn to shut up!"

***FLASHBACK***

The three walked into the woods it was June and school was almost over so the trees where a beautiful green color, Lucy was ahead of both the boys looking for a target her wooden bow in hand when she was out of ear shot Aaron turned towards Edmund "Tell me if I'm wrong but I feel like you really hate me" Edmund shook his head "I don't hate you I'm just very protective of Lucy I don't want any bad examples rubbing off on her" there was a short silence "Why are you so protective of her?" Ed sighed "I was horrible to her as a kid…err…a younger kid" Aaron gave a small slightly mocking laugh "You?" Ed looked a little concerned "Yeah why?" "No reason it just seems like you guys have a good relation ship" "We do but when I was younger I was horrible like a grade A brat you see I was the second youngest of the four in our family we live with our aunt uncle and cousin now but back then I felt like she was the only one I could be superior to I forgot that no human can be superior to another" Aaron let a little smirk cross his face "So you're a goody now?" Ed laughed shoving the blonde along "Get moving before I shoot you" the younger teen smiled walking forward "You know Ed I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" he said before bolting of into the woods Edmund smiled chasing after the other boy maybe he was right it seemed like the beginning of something.

OKAY THAT'S THE SECCOND CHAPTER PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!


	3. Chapter 3

NAME: The three who made a legacy

Don't own it!

CHAPTER: 3

"So do you know anything else about your attackers?" the dark haired man asked looking out the car letting his thoughts flow like the rain on the window "You think I would know?" Aaron asked in a way Edmund couldn't exactly descried but seemed mildly annoyed "Well I expected your to have a bigger vocabulary to describe them then just 'the government'" Edmund said putting air quotation marks around 'the government' while Aaron drove. Aaron gave him a look "Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't" Ed found himself getting more upset as the conversation went on and he was sure Aaron felt the same "Don't be like that I'm just worried"

"What is there to be worried about where fine"?

"Oh, because I'm sure you had this whole thing under control before I got there!"

"As a matter of fa-

"Aaron stop talking"

"Why?" Aaron asked clearly frustrated "Just stop talking" Edmund hissed, "There's someone driving behind us and I think their following us" the blondes blue eyes went larger then usual "How did they find us?" Edmund looked towards him and shook his head "I don't know just don't look back" they drove for a few more nervous minutes until Aaron finally broke the silence "Hey do you notice the license plate on the car in front of us?" Ed leaned closer to the car window and peered at the license "No, why?" "Because I think it's the same one that was in front of us fifteen minutes ago" they both gave each other a look, Edmund looked to the hill ahead while they road down the forest side road "OH SHIT!" he shouted holding on to the nearest thing in the car so he wouldn't fall "What!" Aaron said urgently "Where gunna reach the turn at that hill in about five minutes and if you look closely at the top of the hill you can see a car, I'm guessing it's waiting for us" Aaron looked and sure enough he spotted the car, they both looked at each other fear and nervousness in there eyes and Aaron said the one thing neither of them wanted to "There going to ambush us" Edmund looked frantically at Aaron who gave him the same look and turned his head back to the road "What do we do?" the younger blonde asked Ed looked to the vast range of trees beside them "I think our best bet is to go for the forest we could out run them if we had our guns" Aaron gave him a look "But the guns are in the back they would grab us if they saw us going for them" Ed gave him a small smirk "Well what if there not in the back?" he asked pulling a gun from under his seat "You ass!" Aaron exclaimed with an un-believing laugh but the laughter didn't last long "Where almost at the turn" Ed said cutting him off. Aaron put the car in park quickly and said "On three, 1, 2, 3!"

Both grabbed their guns and bolted out of the car running quickly into the woods, everything after that was a blur, the forest, the sunlight, even the muffled cries of the police could barely be heard, it seemed like the only thing they knew how to do was doge trees and run yet through all the things which seemed unreal it seemed there was an almost unhealthy amount of adrenaline, fear, and surreal-ness pumping through there veins. As if snapped out of it Edmund shouted "Look up there a tree house!" having a bit of a head start on the cops the boys where able to climb up the tree un-noticed but Ed stopped part way up the ladder "Just like old times right?" Aaron rolled his eyes "Just get up there" and both men sat inside the tree house listening to the now but distant sounds of the policemen. "I don't think they are going to find us" Edmund confirmed a little breathless. Aaron nodded "Because every cop makes sure checking tree houses is at the top of his list" Edmund cocked his head a bit to the side with a smile "Okay sarcasm appreciated" the blonde smiled at this "We should stay here for the night it dose not really seem safe anywhere else and it looks like it will b night soon anyway" Edmund nodded and shrugged laying down "Okay it can be like a sleep over!" "Oh God Aaron exclaimed how long has it been since WE last had a sleep over" the other boy shook his head "Too long" after a few minutes of comfortable silence Aaron looked up, his blue eyes bright "For the record if anyone asks about this we did not have a sleep over and spent the night glaring at each other from different sides of the room" "Oh yeah for sure!" Ed agreed waving his hand in the air. "Night Ed"

"Night Aaron"

**THERES ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	4. C 4 What was hidden is now revealed

NAME: The three who made a legacy

Don't own it!

WARNING: Slashy chapter guys, if you don't like it don't read it! I REGRET NOTHING!

CHAPTER: 4

"Hey Ed…Ed" a moan came from the other side of the room "Ed are you asleep" Edmund smiled rolling over towards him "No I'm dead" but his voice didn't come out sarcastic more happy then anything. Edmund bit his lip "Look I'm sorry about earlier, it was wrong of me to question you and I should of trusted you" Aaron smiled at him trying to ignore how nervous he was getting with his best friend so close to him "No I shouldn't of blamed you for being nervous, I put a lot of pressure on you and dragged you into something you didn't even know about and I truly am sorry" Ed sighed with a lazy and happy smile "I wouldn't of come if I didn't know what the consequences where" they both laid quite for a second running over everything that had happened, Aarons arm had found Edmunds waist and they both laid in silence but Aaron adjusted to look at Ed for a short second "Why did you?" Aaron asked and Ed looked up at him "Did I what?" he asked looking at Aaron confused "Why did you come with me?" "You're my friend" the other man replied a little to quickly "But that's a statement not why you came" Edmund looked at him angrily "I came for you OKAY, Now are you happy!?" they both sat silent for a minute "Well that answers nothing" he replied turning around, Ed gave a shocked look "What the Hell do you mean that answers nothing!?" he shouted frustrated "I don't get why you would come for me I mean I'm nothing special!" Aaron screamed back, Edmund was shocked Aaron had always been so confident in himself he could never be the self conscious one "What do you mean your nothing special he shouted, you're my everything and don't you ever try to change!" Aaron was so enraged that he missed Ed's words "Don't lie to me I-wait what did you say?" he asked. Edmund grabbed both Aaron's arms and forced him to look at Edmund "Aaron you are the most important thing in my life and I never want you to change" Aaron was speechless, he didn't know what to say and even if he did he didn't think he would be able talk.

"You don't have to say anything" Edmund whispered hurt not lacing but filling his voice and with those words Aaron was snapped back to everything that was thrown at him "I want to!" Aaron shouted which startled the other man "Why?" he asked quietly. That was a good question, why did he want to talk to him? Why did he not want to stop hearing the things his **best friend** was telling him? He knew the answer. Slowly and quietly Aaron leaned in, and without any words (because they where simply not needed anymore) pressed his lips to Edmunds, Edmund gasped never knowing anything so perfect as he kissed back, it was a shock of how much passion was put into the kiss when Ed's hands flew into Aaron hair running though it as they kissed for minuets. Obviously there had been something between them that neither had noticed for years, Aaron slowly leaned back still towering over Edmund and staring him in the eye, both of them panting "Because I love you too much to let you go" he whispered never loosing eye contact. Edmund smiled snuggling closer to Aaron "Love you to much to leave" happiness radiated off Aaron and he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Edmunds lips "Get some sleep" he whispered and slid to the other side of Ed. The older man smiled as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist but before he closed his eyes a small feeling of dread implanted itself in the back of his mind, this would affect the mission wouldn't it?

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! That ending was SO mean of me! Uuuggg that was horrible of me I feel bad! But on the bright side are boys are together, but on the down side- NOPE I'M NOT GOING THERE! So Lucy will be coming in soon so stay tuned for up coming chapters and keep on keepen on!


End file.
